


A Few Minutes

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Cor - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Gladio can see the way Ignis is working himself to the bone, going above and beyond what is asked of him.The only thing Gladio asks of him... is just a few minutes.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	A Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> Hello there! This is a fluffy little fic that got away from me for my friend bgn846! 
> 
> I hope everyone can enjoy it and the fluffiness of these two amazing boys!!! :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Glancing over from his spot on the sofa, Gladio let his eyes wander from his book on Ancient Solheim to the tense back of his partner. It was just starting to crest into evening. Gladio had long since changed into a nice pair of black sweats and a grey tank, more than content to relax for the remainder of the evening. Sadly… he was the only one.

Ignis was sitting at his desk in the living room, his laptop open, papers piled around him in organized chaos and enough pens, highlighters and sticky notes to rival any office supply store. The man had been working all evening, almost from the time he’d gotten home. Apparently there was a rather important delegation coming from Altissia in a few days and once again he had taken on a workload that would’ve crushed a lesser man.

It didn’t help that there were others who seemed to heap their own workload on him, but that was a battle for Gladio to tackle another day. Perhaps a day when Ignis was away and Gladio could unleash his wrath on a few Councilmen who needed to learn that Ignis wasn’t their own personal assistant.

However, for now, his focus was on the present. His frown growing by the second the longer he watched Ignis. He hated seeing the way Ignis’s shoulders seemed stiff with tension, the way his hand kept coming up to rub at the back of his neck or his lower back. The only break he’d taken was when Gladio had brought over a plate of dinner he’d made up for him, getting a tired smile and a soft kiss to his cheek for his troubles before Ignis was once more focusing back on his work.

Gladio watched as Ignis leaned back in his seat, his spine making a few unnatural crackling noises as the poor Advisor brought his hands up to scrub at his face, glasses lifting and settling on top of his head.

It was when Ignis began looking around the desk with a bit of confusion, mumbling about his ‘missing’ glasses, that Gladio realized that enough was enough.

It was time to intervene.

Marking his spot and setting the book on their small coffee table, Gladio slowly rose from his spot on the sofa and made his way to stand behind the confused man, his hands settling on shoulders that felt like they were made of stone.

“What’cha doin’, babe?” he murmured softly, watching as Ignis continued to shuffle his papers around, seeming to grow more and more irritated by the moment.

“I can’t find my  _ bloody _ glasses,” he growled out, Gladio having to bite back a smile for a moment as he let his partner continue his search. “I have work to do and this silly little hiccup is going to put me behind schedule! How does a person lose their glasses? Surely they didn’t just get up and walk off my face without my noticing?”

Ignis turned slightly in his seat to look up at Gladio, his glasses still perched lightly on the top of his head, green eyes mixed with perturbed exhaustion. “Have you seen my glasses?”

The question was so innocent and so endearing that Gladio really couldn’t help himself as a soft chuckle escaped him, Ignis’s expression changing to a moment of shock before he glared.

“Well… if it’s merely a joke to you and you only came over here to laugh at my plight then perhaps you shou-...,”

Gladio brought a hand up, raising it over Ignis’s head and lightly tapping the dark frames of the man’s glasses, just enough to have them tipping forward and plopping down with a soft little thunk onto his nose once more.

“........ oh.”

This time the look of shock and awe was too much for Gladio and a deeper laugh rumbled from his chest. His reaction caused the poor Adviser’s cheeks fo flush up as he adjusted his newly found glasses.

“Right. Well. If you’ll excuse me… I have work to do,” he tried to dismiss, turning back around to his laptop, trying to ignore the chuckling Shield behind him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Gladio chided, his laughter ebbing as he reached his arms to wrap around Ignis’s shoulder. “You literally just lost your glasses because they were on top of your head, Iggy. I think you need a break before you lose anything else.”

Ignis huffed as those strong arms constricted around him a bit and he shook his head. “Gladiolus… it was a momentary lapse on my part. I’m fine to continue and if I don’t get these notes organized tonight I will have next to no time to do it in the coming days.”

“Mmhm,” Gladio hummed with absolutely no conviction. “I’m sure Lord Visco and Lady Beldan would be upset because  _ their _ notes haven’t been completed. But that’s on them.”

“They  _ asked _ me to do it, Gladio.”

“No. They  _ told _ you it needed to be done. There’s a difference, Ignis. If they can’t do their own workload then they shouldn’t have the positions they have,” Gladio pointed out, leaning back once more and letting his hands settle back on Ignis’s shoulders. “Come on. You’re tense as a board, your eyes are turning red and you barely ate anything for dinner. Do you know how long it took me to read the directions for preheating that?”

The last remark had its desired effect, a little surprised snort of laughter escaping Ignis before the man brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Gladio chuckled and ducked down to kiss the crown of his head. “Come on, Iggy. Just relax with me for a few minutes. Then you can get right back to whatever you’re doing,” he promised, his thumbs rubbing gently into the knots that were already forming in Ignis’s neck.

A soft little groan escaped the bespectacled man and for a moment, Gladio thought perhaps he was winning.

Until…

“No. Really now, Gladio. I have to finish this and I will not be swayed,” Ignis mumbled, though his voice sounded a little less sure then it had a moment ago.

“Iggy…,”

“No, Gladiolus. I have to do this. Thank you for helping me find my glasses, but I really must continue,” Ignis said, already bringing his hands back up to begin typing once more on his laptop.

Well… considering gentle persuasion hadn’t worked, perhaps Gladio had to bring out the big guns.

“You know if you keep continuing you’re just going to be grumpy tomorrow,” he said offhandedly, feeling Ignis tense under his hands and smiling as he knew this tactic was already having an effect.

“I  _ don’t _ get grumpy,  _ Gladiolus, _ ” Ignis grumbled, typing a little more roughly on the laptop.

“Yes you do. You become a grumpy little Moogle butt,” Gladio cooed, his hands soothing over the planes of the man’s shoulder, sliding lower and lower.

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous! I’m not a child, Gladio,” Ignis snipped, shivering at the gentle soothing to his back as Gladio’s broad hands continued to move lower still.

“Well you’re acting pretty childish, refusing to take a break,” Gladio mumbled, his smile only growing as he watched Ignis’s hands faltering over the keys. “And you’re  _ definitely  _ still sounding like a grumpy Moogle butt. And there’s only one way to cure that, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? And what, pray tell, is the cure all for grumpy Moogle buttiness?” Ignis drawled before jumping in his seat as fingers gave a quick scribble to his sides, his arms instantly snapping down to block the sensation. “Gladiolus?!”

“Hmm. Nope. I’m still detecting a bit of grumpy Moogle buttiness. I think I need to give you a bit more of the cure,” Gladio teased, his fingers starting to wriggle a bit more incessantly against Ignis’s poor ticklish sides. A spot, he had learned, that the man was highly susceptible to.

It only took a few seconds for the giggles to start, Ignis squirming in his seat as he tried to bat at the hands tickling against his poor sides. “Stahap! Stop, Glahahadio!” he snorted, unable to cover the sound as his hands were too busy trying to keep the Shield at bay.

“Not until you agree to take a break with me. Just a few minutes. Is that too much to ask?” Gladio murmured, letting his fingers sneak forward slightly, tickling at the sides of Ignis’s stomach and making the poor Adviser’s legs kick out under the desk as he attempted to curl forward. The man’s laughter intensifying to the cutest giggle fit Gladio had heard.

“B-but… ihihihit’s importahaha-ah! Stahahap it!” Ignis squeaked, shoulders scrunching as Gladio ducked down to nuzzle his stubbly cheek against Ignis’s exposed neck, earning him a new round of adorable laughter.

“So is your health, Iggy. And I refuse to let you work yourself sick,” Gladio murmured softly, slowly ceasing his attack to simply soothe his hands against Ignis’s slightly heaving sides. Turning his head he pressed a soft kiss to the man’s neck, earning himself another little breathless giggle, though he could feel the fight slowly leaving the Adviser. “Your health is worth more than paperwork, Ignis. All I ask is for you to relax for a little bit. Let me take care of you.”

He continued to soothe his hands along Ignis’s sides, feeling how the Adviser slowly started to melt under even that little touch. A few more kisses pressed under Ignis’s ear, his arms wrapping around the mans middle, chin resting against his shoulder…

“Alright. I… suppose I could take a short break. Don’t want to become a grumpy Moogle butt,” he chuckled, Gladio smiling brightly as he heard the acquiescence.

“Thank you. Now… first things first. You… go change. I want you in your most comfortable pajama’s and Ramuh help you if I hear you trying to sneak messages on your phone,” he growled playfully against Ignis’s ear, making the man giggle and scrunch his shoulder up once more.

“I won’t! I won’t… promise,” Ignis murmured, turning his head to press a little kiss to Gladio’s lips. “But I’m afraid you have to release me if you want me to go change.”

“In a minute,” Gladio murmured softly against his lips, giving him a soft squeeze around his middle. “Gotta make sure you know what you’re hurrying to get back to.” He gently captured Ignis’s lips in another soft, languid kiss, feeling a hand moving up to gentle trace against his jaw. It was only a few seconds, but as he leaned back, the dazed look in Ignis’s eyes would’ve made him believe he’d been kissing him for years.

“R-Right… yes… I’ll… be right back,” Ignis rasped, Gladio chuckling as he finally unwrapped his arms from around Ignis’s waist and stepped back to allow him to move.

Ignis practically dashed to their bedroom and Gladio found himself feeling just a bit proud at getting that reaction. Glancing down he took in the amount of work Ignis still had to do. How much of it was his own and how much of it still had other names and other handwriting on it. The extra work Ignis had been heaped with.

Shaking his head he moved away from the table, going back over to the sofa and making sure the pillows were fluffed up, their throw blanket was at the ready and that the TV was turned on to one of those cooking competition shows that Ignis absolutely adored. The man never admitted to liking them, but Gladio knew better. He would see Ignis’s fingers twitch as people used their knives or the way he would mumble under his breath when he thought the contestant was picking the wrong spice to use. He couldn’t help smiling as he thought about it, his smile only growing as he felt arms wrapping around his own waist from where he was bent over, adjusting the last pillow.

“That was quick,” he teased softly, standing back to his full height and feeling Ignis hiding his face between his shoulder blades, noticing a distinct lack of glasses. Hopefully he had simply set them aside instead of losing them again.

“Yes… well… you gave me plenty of reasons to get back here as soon as possible,” he mumbled against Gladio’s back, his words muffled and vibrating against the Shields spine, making him shiver a bit.

“I’m a master of my craft. What can I say?” Gladio chuckled, feeling Ignis nuzzling into his back more and wriggling a bit in his hold. “H-Hey. What’re you doin’ back there?” he said lightly, turning his head a bit to try and glance back at his partner even as the man’s arms held him a little tighter around his waist.

“Payback,” Ignis murmured, Gladio feeling the smile against his back a moment too late to do himself any good. Soon he felt Ignis’s fingers lightly pinching and massaging against his lower ribs, making him buckle and giggle in the worst way possible. His own arms attempting to wrap around himself to protect his weak spot.

“Nonon-ahaha! Dohon’t! Ihihig-nis!” he squeaked through his laughter, trying to wriggle free.

“You’re lucky I’m so forgiving,”Ignis murmured after a moment, stopping his small torment to simply hug Gladio closer. “Remind me to thank Cor for giving me that little tidbit of info about you. It’s saved me countless times.”

Gladio still had a few residual giggles escaping him even as he was able to stand back up to his full height, his arms slowly unwrapping so he could soothe his hands along Ignis’s forearms. “He is an asshole. He has his own weak spots though you gotta be quick to get a reaction otherwise he can turn it off. It’s… unnatural,” Gladio chuckled.

“Oh? And where would the Marshal have these weak spots?” Ignis asked, Gladio instantly hearing the tactitions mind going to work, but he wasn’t foolish enough to get himself caught up into that.

“Oh no. You wanna find out, be my guest, but I’m not going to be the one to get Cor on my bad side,” he murmured, slowly turning around in Ignis’s arms to see the man leveling him with a pout. Without his glasses and with his hair down and soft, it made him look even younger and Gladio felt his resolve waver.

“If you can get his neck… right against the back of it you’re gold. Saps him instantly. My Dad told me about that, but you  _ cannot _ tell him I told you,” Gladio said earnestly, even going so far as to lower his voice incase, somehow, the Marshal would still be able to hear him betraying such a secret.

“My lips are sealed,” Ignis murmured, his pout instantly morphing into a bright smile as his eyes sparkled with mischief. However, under that mischievous smile, Gladio could still see the dark circles that had settled under is partners eyes, the way his shoulders still seemed tense and his back rigid. Even dressed down in soft grey sweats and a faded green t-shirt, Ignis still needed a chance to relax and Gladio wanted nothing more than to give it to him.

“Come on, you little imp. Let’s get you relaxing for a bit,” he offered softly, soothing the man’s bangs from his forehead and watching how Ignis’s eyes fluttered shut at even that soft contact. Gladio could feel his heart constrict with so much love for this man, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to properly express it. 

Moving his hand away he watched the slight flicker of discontent pass over Ignis’s face, but he made sure it was short lived. Ducking down once more he pressed a few soft kisses to his brow, his nose, his cheeks. Tender pecks meant to soothe and relax him. Ignis’s hands were now settled loosely against his hips, his own hands resting just over the Advisers upper arms. Placing one last kiss to his lips he began to step back, allowing his hands to sweet down Ignis’s arms, gently holding onto his fingers as he led him toward the sofa.

“Just a few minutes of rest. I promise,” he murmured once more, not wanting to break the little spell he could see he’d been able to capture his partner in.

Ignis gave a little nod at this, his eyes partially hooded as he followed. Gladio easily settled himself on the sofa, laying across it with his legs outstretched before giving Ignis’s fingers a little tug. Before long he found himself with a cuddle hungry Adviser draped over him, the man’s head nestled against his chest, right over his heart and his hands tucked under Gladio’s back.

“Comfortable, Iggy?” Gladio rumbled softly, one arm resting over the back of the sofa while his other hand worked to soothe and gently massage against the length of Ignis’s back.

A shaky response and a little nod was the only confirmation he got as he felt Ignis unwinding. It always started slowly. First, his breathing would calm. Soft, deep breaths that seemed to deflate him more and more. Then his legs would slowly start to tangle with Gladio’s, as if his body was already betraying his future plans to move anytime soon.

Then his back and shoulders would slowly start to soften, his muscles relaxing under Gladio’s gentle guidance. A few kisses to his hair always seemed to complete the transformation from stern, rigid Adviser to pliant, cuddlebug Iggy.

“Feeling better?” Gladio asked, his hand having snuck up to lightly soothe and card through Ignis’s hair. His brow furrowed a moment when no answer was forthcoming and he glanced down once more. “Iggy?”

The man was out cold. His cheek smushed against Gladio’s chest, lips slightly parted and looking so gods damn adorable Gladio cursed himself for not having his phone nearby to take a picture.

Carefully he shifted his arm on the back of the sofa, nabbing the blanket he had ready and draping it over the both of them. He himself was always warm, but Ignis had a tendency to get cold. The last thing he wanted was any discomfort to wake the poor man who was in desperate need of this time to relax.

His hand returned to soothing against Ignis’s scalp, keeping the Adviser blissfully content with every soft touch and gentle brush of his fingertips.

Someone on the television mentioned paprika and Gladio swore he felt Ignis’s fingers twitch between his back and the sofa and he couldn’t help a little chuckle. He knew he would have to wake the man here in awhile. Knew he’d have to keep his promise to him. But for this moment he allowed himself to be greedy. Allowed Ignis to be greedy and get the rest he deserved.

“Sleep tight, sweetheart,” he murmured softly, feeling the way Ignis sighed at his soft endearment, his arms wrapping protectively around his partner. “We still got a few minutes.”


End file.
